les anneaux de feraille 1940-1944
by la mort est l egale de tous
Summary: Harry Potter, et Tom Jesusort tous deux dans un endroit où personne ne voudrai être, personne ne voudrai y rêver, y penser. Et pourtant comme des millions de gens avant eux, Tom et Harry y sont. Comment pourrait se dérouler une demande au mariage dans ce genre d'endroit? venez lire pour savoir... UA, OS (défis demande aux mariages de la gazette des bonbon au citrons)


Les anneaux de ferrailles 1940-1944

Il faisait froid. Comme la plupart des matins, depuis quatre ans. La lumière n'était pas encore parvenue à percer les deux seules fenêtres de l'endroit qui nous faisait office de chambre. Et pourtant beaucoup d'entre nous était déjà réveillés. Des respirations rapides, des quintes de toux, des éternuements ou des raclages de gorge. Le soleil pointa son nez, éclairant quelque peu la pièce.

Le dortoir. Le bloc. Des centaines de gens étaient là. La plupart étaient des hommes jeunes. Mais nous avions tous un point en commun. Nous étions arrivés dans cet enfer il y avait quatre ans. Quatre ans, c'est long. Très long quand on est ici.

Petit à petit les squelettes ambulants qui me servaient de colocataires se laissèrent glisser hors de leur lit de bois. Tous, sans exception prirent leur couvre-chef. Certain passèrent devant moi sans me voir, marchant lentement, en boitant. Les cernes étaient toujours visibles, indélébiles. Les joues creusées rendaient nos visages longs et morts. Nos bouches gercées par le froid nous donnaient l'allure de cadavre. Nos peaux bleutées, veines apparentes nous n'étions que des marcheurs en quête d'une allégorie infondée. Espoir espéré, inespéré.

Un homme en âge d'être mon géniteur s'arrêta devant ma couchette.

\- Lève-toi.

\- Oui.

Nos paroles n'étaient que chuchotement dans l'immense pièce sombre.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Je me tournais sur mon flanc, faisant rouler mes os rouillés et regardais la forme endormie à mes côtés. Ma main tremblante de froid vint caresser son crâne presque chauve.

\- Mal.

\- Lève-le !

Maintenant assis sur le lit, je le réveillais avec toute la douceur de mon cœur.

\- Lève-toi, s'il-te-plaît...

Seul son souffle irrégulier et haletant me répondit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'homme, il avait disparu. Le dortoir serait bientôt vide.

\- Harry, je t'en supplie, lève-toi.

Le jeune homme bougea, il ouvrit ses yeux verts, ses yeux couverts d'un voile de tristesse et de douleur.

\- Lève-toi.

Je l'aidais comme je le pouvais pour le faire glisser du lit, je pris son calot, l'enfonçais sur sa tête nue puis le dirigeais vers la sortie. Nous n'avions plus le temps de nous doucher. Ils étaient tous là, nous étions tous là. Dans cette cour. L'Appellplatz.  
La cour que je connaissais depuis quatre ans. Soudain une sirène hurla.  
De nombreuses personnes, femmes, hommes et enfants sortirent de différents blocs. Différentes chambres. Les femmes avec les femmes, quelques enfants avec elles. Les hommes avec les hommes. Nous avions tous un point en commun. Nous étions rasées, nous étions morts de faim et de froid et un espoir vivait toujours au fond de nous-même. Un espoir ridicule. La sirène se stoppa, se fut alors l'entrée des soldats. Ceux qui nous gardaient. Ceux qui nous voyaient comme des monstres, des gens à exterminer.

Premier décompte de la journée. Harry à mes côtés, nous nous placions à coté de notre bloc. Le bloc E. Je pris discrètement sa main tremblante et attendit en silence. Un silence pesant.

\- Schweigen !

Plus aucun bruit, un homme s'approcha des femmes et commença à énumérer des chiffres. Des grands chiffres.

Il avançait lentement. Ceux qui étaient bien habillés. Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux de fourrures. Soudain un enfant tomba, une des femmes voulu le soulever de terre. Un homme s'avança. Il mit violement un coup de pied dans la tête du petit puis se mit devant la femme tremblante et lui cria :

\- Nicht bewegt !

Elle se releva et regarda l'enfant, des larmes inondèrent ses joues encore rondes. L'homme les lui tapota. Un des hommes en bonne et due forme sourit et dit :

\- Starten wieder.

Le compteur hocha la tête, et recommença depuis le début. L'enfant au sol ne bougeait plus. Harry souffla, sa petite main serra un peu plus la mienne. Je me tournais vers lui. Il était pâle, encore plus qu'hier. Ses joues creusées formaient des vallées. Ses lèvres bleuies, j'aurais voulu les réchauffer mais je ne le pouvais. Alors je lui chuchotai :

\- Reste avec moi, après tu vas manger. Reste debout, tiens ma main.

\- Fünfundsiebzig !

Une femme leva la main, encore des chiffres. Au bout de longues minutes, l'homme en uniforme passa devant nous, les hommes du block E.

\- Sechzig.

Harry lâcha ma main, et la leva. L'homme devant lui hocha la tête et sans un regard continua. L'ancien brun reprit ma main, je voyais ses épaules qui s'affaissaient un peu plus. Il se mit à respirer par le nez, dégageant des volutes de buée blanche.

\- Achtzig.

Je levais la main, sans le regarder. Il nota et continua. Au bout de longues minutes, le soldat se tût. Je soufflais, soulagé, voilà le plus dur passé jusqu'au soir.

La foule remua et se précipita vers le bâtiment qui distribuait la nourriture. Les jeunes qui venaient d'arriver trottinèrent alors que les anciens firent ce qu'ils purent, avançant en essayant de se faire le moins de mal possible. Je tirais doucement Harry pour avancer. Une fois devant, je pris rapidement deux grandes tasses de café. Je vis, par chance, trainer sur le sol un bout de pain. Je me tournais, donnant les tasses à Harry et je me précipitais sur le sol, rampant entre les jambes et les pieds qui battaient la terre. Je m'appropriais le morceau de pain et roulais sur le côté pour sortir de la foule qui cherchait désespérément un peu plus de nourriture.

Je le retrouvais à m'attendre contre un mur buvant lentement son café. Son habit rayé le dévorait tellement il était maigre. Je lui souris tristement et lui tendit le morceau de pain. Il me l'arracha presque des mains et prit une bouchée. Son regard paraissait fou. Il devait être rassit et sec, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur et pris mon café. Nous avions peu de temps avant le début du travail. Le soleil laissait échapper quelques rayons sur la colline, pour nous éclairer et nous réchauffer un peu. Tous étaient en train de manger, un silence s'installa dans la grande cour. Quelques cris d'enfants venaient perturber l'atmosphère sinistre. La sirène retentit, je finis le café et aidais Harry à se lever.

\- On se voit ce soir !

Il hocha la tête, je passais un regard inquiet autour de nous et me baissais puis m'empressais de coller mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser léger. L'homme de tout à l'heure s'avança vers nous. Il posa sa main squelettique sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Viens.

\- Je…

\- Vas-y.

\- Je t'aime Tom.

Je souris tristement, je n'aimais plus entendre ces mots. La manière dont Harry me les disait, sonnait comme un adieu, un au cas où. Alors je chuchotais à mon tour un « je t'aime ». Puis je lui caressais la joue et je partis.

Je me dirigeais vers les portails. J'étais grand et assez costaud pour faire des travaux physiques. Alors les hommes comme moi allaient dehors. Depuis six mois, nous creusions une route entre deux camps. Une route entre deux enfers. Pour y aller, c'était la marche à pied. Il faisait froid, beaucoup avait faim. Je retrouvais quelques amis, d'autres gens. Nous parlions peu, leur présence faisait du bien. Alors tous ensembles nous marchions, les soldats nous encerclant. La plupart buvait, mangeait, fumait et certains frappaient les trop lents. Arrivés là où nous nous étions arrêtés hier, les soldats crièrent dans la langue la plus crue qui soit.

 **-** Bei der Arbeit !

Nous prenions pioches, pelles et seaux pour nous mettre à travailler jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Mon dos me faisait mal, mes jambes étaient courbaturées et tremblantes. Mes bras transis de froid, mes mains couvertes de cloques. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, passant ma main sur mon visage chassant les gouttes de sueur qui m'aveuglaient. Un homme à mes côtés fit de même, s'étirant, voulant apaiser son dos, roulant ses épaules. Un homme hurla :

\- Arbeiten !

Nous baissâmes la tête, reprirent notre matériel et continuèrent. Je ne devais pas faire de faute, ne pas être puni. Rien. Sinon je ne verrais plus Harry. Et Harry ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sans moi. Il était trop faible.

A la fin de la journée, nous fîmes marche arrière pour retourner vers le camp. On passa les portails, qui se fermèrent derrière nous. Nos épaules s'affaissèrent. La journée était finie. Je regardais d'un œil macabre les gens. Ces gens qui étaient avec moi, certains que j'avais peut-être dénoncés il y a quatre ans. Il y a quatre ans, je n'étais pas aussi faible, pas aussi lâche. Il y a quatre ans, j'étais un homme puissant dans mon pays natal. Mais ici pas de distinction sociale, ici nous n'étions plus rien aux yeux des hommes blonds. Quand ce grand fanatique avait débarqué dans nos vies, je m'étais laissé enrôler par toute la propagande, par ses grands discours contre les gens différents. Sans me rendre compte qu'il m'y avait mis dedans.

Une femme s'approcha de mon groupe. Cette femme, ses cheveux n'étaient pas rasés, ses habits moins abimés, son teint plus propre et ses joues plus rondes. Cette femme se vendait aux soldats. Elle se donnait en échange de quelques heures dans un endroit au chaud, d'un peu plus de nourritures, d'habits et surtout d'informations. Si elle venait nous voir ce n'était sûrement pas pour une bonne chose.

Elle s'arrêta devant un vieil homme. Le dos courbé, ses sourcils broussailleux étaient blancs et son menton tremblant. Si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre ses articulations craquer à chaque mouvement.

\- Michel.

L'homme s'arrêta, et pris d'une curiosité malsaine, je ralentis le pas et m'approchais. La femme me lança un regard mais ne dit rien. Malheureusement pour moi elle se mit à parler au vieux monsieur en hébreux.

Les gens nous contournèrent pour retrouver leurs amis dans la cour. Je restais là à entendre cette langue que j'avais détestée il y a cinq ans. Et cette langue avec laquelle des centaines de gens, qui vivaient avec moi, communiquaient depuis quatre ans. Ils parlèrent un moment, mais je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. La femme c'était mise à pleurer et l'homme avait pâlit. Il fermait ses yeux fatigués, trop souvent.

Je me mordis la lèvre, et regarda autour de moi pour voir si Harry n'était pas dans le coin. En espérant au fond de moi qu'il soit surtout en vie. Harry avait attrapé une maladie qui lui prenait la gorge. Cela aurait pu être une simple angine si les soldats nous avaient donné au moins quelques médicaments. Mais ici c'était chacun pour soi. Alors Harry souffrait, et Harry n'allait pas survivre. Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais le supporter. Harry n'avait pas le droit de mourir après ces quatre ans. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser seul.

Brusquement je sursautais, le vieil homme avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Il y a cinq ans je l'aurai frappé pour m'avoir touché, mais maintenant…

\- Tom.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa main chétive prit la mienne, qui était dans le même état. La femme essaya de me sourire puis parti.

\- La liquidation entière du Bloc E.

« La li…quida…ttt….tion…du…bloc…E… »

Mon cerveau se mit soudain en pause, mon corps s'écroula sur la terre battue de la cour, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, dévalant sur mes joues, se frayant un passage vers ma bouche grande ouverte. Ma vue était brouillée, l'air ne pouvait tout simplement plus rentrer dans mes poumons. Mes muscles se firent mous, des milliers de frissons me prirent tout le corps. Une seule pensée tournait dans ma tête.

« J'allais mourir. »

Mes ongles creusèrent dans la terre, voulant s'accrocher. Voulant se réveiller. Je passais ma main couverte de terre sur mon visage, j'hoquetais.

« J'allais mourir »

Mon corps se mit à hurler, non c'était impossible. Pas après tout ce temps, pas après avoir tant espéré. Personne n'enterrerait mon cadavre, je n'aurais pas de tombe, je n'aurais même pas un cadavre. J'allais être décortiqué. J'allais être utilisé.

Nous savions tous ici, de quoi étaient faits les savons. La graisse des déportés. Et nos dents, nos habits, tout était pris, recyclés. Nous n'avions rien. Nous n'étions plus rien. Cela faisait quatre ans que nous n'étions déjà plus des humains aux yeux de ces fanatiques. Mais voilà que même après notre mort personne ne pouvait pleurer notre corps.

Rien !

Nous allions être oubliés, là n'est pas la plus grande peur de l'Homme ? Celle de rien pouvoir laisser sur cette terre.

Et Harry. Cela me frappa d'un coup. Je me relevais de la terre et marchais en titubant vers un mur. Harry, l'ange de ma vie. Celui qui m'avait donné espoir, celui qui m'avait appris, celui qui m'avait aimé. Moi qui lui avais promis tant de choses.

Je penchais la tête en arrière, dans quelques jours ses hommes qui vivent là se savonneront avec mon corps. Je plissais fort les yeux, tenant mon ventre entre mes mains. Non, impossible. Comment peut-on être aussi horribles, aussi méchants, si fanatiques, si haineux ? Tout ça pour un amour entre deux personnes de même sexe, pour une religion dérangeante, ou pour des gens difformes. L'Homme est une bête. L'Homme n'était pas homme. Nous n'étions qu'animaux, que haine et jalousie.

A cause de cet homme… Hitler. Cet... Je serrais les poings, les sentant craquer. Il fallait que je continue. Comme si de rien n'était. Je le devais. Pour Harry. Je regardais le sol couvert de débris de ferrailles. Nous étions proches des portes protégées de barbelés.

Je me relevais et essayais de le retrouver. Je devais paraître fort. Je ne devais pas lui montrer que j'étais faible. Surtout pas.

Je le vis au milieu de cette foule. Il était là à regarder partout autour de lui. Il semblait si seul, certains le poussaient, lui marchaient dessus. Mais lui ne cessait de regarder, de me chercher, de m'aimer. Dans quelques minutes, la sirène du soir retentira. Je m'approchais, me faisant un passage entre les cadavres ambulants, entre les femmes cherchant leurs enfants. Enfants sûrement morts. Les Allemand n'aimaient pas garder les enfants. Ils les tuaient dès qu'ils arrivaient. Je touchais son bras juste recouvert d'une fine couche de peau.

\- Je suis là.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir.

On sortit de la foule, la sirène retentit. Le comptage du soir commença. C'était le plus long. Les Allemand adorait prendre leur temps. Tout le monde était fatigué, tous avait faim. Mais pas eux.

Je regardais le bras d'Harry, ce numéro maudit, nous n'étions que du bétail. Du bétail à exterminer. Un sentiment d'impuissance me prit. Harry allait mourir, j'allais mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire. Une mutinerie. Ridicule. Alors j'attendis prenant sans honte la main tremblante d'Harry. Nous étions tous semblables dans notre chute vers la mort.

Le comptage finit, on se dirigea vers le bâtiment de ravitaillement. Je pris deux bols de soupe où pataugeaient quelques croutons de pain ridicules, le tout avec un peu de margarine. Je réussis même encore à piquer un peu de pain. Une fois vers Harry on contourna la foule pour s'assoir contre un mur. Un soldat Allemand passa devant nous, il reconnut mon matricule et un large sourire fendit son visage de blond et dit en écorchant ma belle langue natale.

\- Alors, Bloc E ?

Je pris Harry contre moi, et lui lançais un regard noir. Le soldat sourit un peu plus, mais partit. Je soufflais, le corps d'Harry était froid, trop froid. Je le relevais, son regard était voilé. Le voile de la mort.

\- Harry.

\- Hum.

\- Mange, c'est encore chaud.

Je lui pris sa cuillère des mains et l'aidais à manger, je souris de pouvoir partager un dernier repas avec lui. Une fois la soupe bue et le pain grignoté, Harry posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis fatigué Tom.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de pétiller :

\- Quoi donc ?

Je lui souris et posais les deux bols.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Il les ferma, me faisant confiance. Confiance qu'il m'accordait depuis déjà six ans. Peut-être que tout ceci était ma faute. Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de lui.

Chassant ces pensées, je sortis de sous mon costume rayées une bague en ferraille, faite avec le métal de barbelé qui nous privait de notre liberté. Je souris et pris la main fragile d'Harry.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Il obéit et croisa mon regard, je lui souris et pressait sa main. Il baissa les yeux et vit le petit anneau de fer.

\- Tom ?

\- Harry Jean Zascot, veux-tu bien accepter de devenir mon mari ?

\- Tom ! Mais…

\- Oui on n'a pas le droit, mais je m'en fou. Mon amour pour toi, lui est bien vrai.

\- Tom…

Il me sourit et dit les yeux embués de larmes :

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Je lui glissais entièrement l'anneau sur son annulaire gauche. L'anneau racla sa peau fragile mais une fois en place Harry ne put que sourire. Il trouva même la force de m'embrasser.

\- Merci Tom.

Il me prit la main gauche, j'avais moi aussi un anneau en ferraille, me rendant mari de cet homme.

\- Je t'aime Tom.

\- Moi aussi Harry, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sur terre comme au ciel.

Son sourire se figea, puis fana. Il ferma les yeux et déglutis :

\- Demain ?

Je fermai les yeux. Il avait compris. Une boule se forma dans la gorge et seul un gargouillis sortie de ma gorge.

\- Oui.

J'ouvris les yeux, Harry avait les joues couvertes de larmes. Ses mains semblaient convulser, il se grata la poitrine, puis le cou, la tête, le visage. Ses hoquets de douleur me prirent le cœur, le retournèrent. Je lui pris les bras et l'amena contre moi.

\- Harry.

\- Non, non impossible.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et pleura. Il pleura jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Cette nuit dans les petits lits. Dans le Block E. Dans l'immense chambre sombre, personne ne dormit. Beaucoup pleurèrent. Attendant avec horreur le lendemain.

Je caressais la joue d'Harry, le prenant un peu plus contre moi. Sa main courait sur mon crâne rasé. Je sentais chaque vertèbre de son dos amaigris et son bassin saillant. Ses fesses maigres et dénuées de graisse, de chaire même. Sa main se logea dans mon cou. Sa main était froide, sa peau rêche. Mais ce soir-là, nous nous redécouvrions. Essayant de graver l'image de l'autre dans nos yeux, nos mains. Sa respiration se mélangea à la mienne. Ses pieds froids s'entortillèrent au miens. Nos mains se lièrent. Je l'embrassais du bout de mes lèvres froides et abîmées. Il répondit au baiser avec le plus de force qu'il put. Nos souffles et nos langues nous réchauffèrent un peu :

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- je t'aime, je suis fatigué.

\- Dors. Je reste avec toi.

Il se colla un peu plus à moi, et s'endormi. Je préférai garder les yeux ouverts. Le regardant un peu plus longtemps.

Je n'arrivais pas à accepter de mourir. Qui pourrait accepter de mourir. Après quatre ans à me battre contre la faim, le froid, le sommeil et la souffrance. Je devais mourir. Le sentiment de la mort éminente était indescriptible, étouffante, douloureuse. La mort n'est pas belle, elle pue, elle est laide, méchante.

Des larmes coulaient encore et encore sur le maigre matelas qui permettait à nos corps de se reposer.

Demain nous serions le… peu importe. Nous ne sommes déjà plus des gens intéressants. Nous étions déjà morts en arrivant ici. En 1940.

On nous fit lever beaucoup plus tôt. J'aurais dit dans les 3 heures du matin. Harry s'était remis à pleurer, je lui pris la main alors que, sans nous compter les allemands nous firent sortir. Sans prendre à boire, sans manger.

Nous étions déjà morts.

Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue alors que nous avancions vers les "douches", Harry ne cessait de secouer la tête. Ralentissant le pas. Mais les SS tapaient la foule, nous faisant avancer de force. Nous étions des centaines. Devant la porte de la chambre un homme hurla et se jeta sur un soldat. Très vite il fut maîtrisé et fusillé devant nous. Le sang gicla, le silence revint. Plus personne ne bougea plus personne ne respira. Harry sanglota contre moi en priant Jésus. Mon Dieu m'avait abandonné il y a trop d'années pour que je me tourne vers lui à cet instant.

\- Vorrücken !

Personne n'osa bouger, alors c'est à coup de matraque que les SS nous firent entrer dans l'immense chambre à gaz. Harry s'écroula contre moi.

\- Pourquoi Tom, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Non ! Pitié !

\- Harry, stop. Harry !

\- Laissez-nous sortir, Ausfahrt !

\- Harry…

Ma voix s'étrangla, face à sa détresse, son visage était tordu de peur. Je le pris contre moi. Le pressant contre mon corps maigre. Essayant de le bloquer. De le rassurer. La porte se verrouilla. Harry hurla. Il hurla. Et moi je me mis à pleurer en l'appelant sans cesse.

\- Arrête, arrête, je t'en supplie Harry.

\- Laissez nous sortir. Pitié !

Un bruit sourd, un bruit de mort. Tous levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Une volute de fumée sortie de la bouche de canalisation. Je blêmis, et me collais à un mur. Avec horreur je vis des traces, des traces d'ongles qui avaient essayé de creuser les murs. Je fermais les yeux alors que de nombreux hommes hurlaient déjà. Je plaquais ma main sur la bouche d'Harry.

La panique traversa les rangs. Certains étaient déjà par terre se faisant marcher dessus par les autres. Beaucoup tapaient à la porte blindée. Cherchant une aide qui ne viendra jamais. Les plus faible étaient déjà morts.

\- Harry, je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais avec fièvre et le regardais, il avait déjà du mal à respirer. Le Zyklon B nous prit les poumons, les brûlant, les étouffants. Les rendant morts.

Harry s'écroula à terre. Je vins avec lui, le cueillant dans mes bras. Il prit ma main, nos mains gauches.

Nos mains mariées à une liberté arrachée.

Tour à tour les gens tombèrent les corps s'entassèrent dans la chambre. Je pris contre moi le corps d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, mais froids. Morts. Mon ventre se tordit. Mes poumons me brulèrent. Je pris une grande goulée d'air, empirant la chose. Ma main vint griffer le mur. Je voulu parler, lui dire mes mots d'amour, lui dire de m'attendre mais rien ne sortit jamais de ma bouche.

Nous n'étions plus que du savon, plus rien, ou plutôt tous pareils. Sans identité. Plus humain. Nous étions morts, morts aux yeux de tous. Vous ne nous connaissez pas et pourtant nous étions des milliers, Nous étions vingt et cent…

000000000000000000000000000

J'ai fait cette fan fic suite à une conversation avec ma grand-mère qui parlait au départ de la mort de Simone Veil. Grande femme qui à permit beaucoup de liberté à la femme (IVG) et qui connut de nombreux camps de concentration lors de la seconde guerre mondial. Madame Veil qui est morte il y a quelque temps le 30 juin 2017.

Je l'ai écrit aussi pour ne pas oublier cette guerre qui est passée il y a 72 ans. Cette guerre a fait beaucoup de mort. Et on en oublie. Énormément de famille n'ont enterré qu'un souvenir au lieu d'un corps. Alors j'écris pour ne pas oublier ces gens qui ont souffert à cause de la différence de leur religions, de leur handicape, de leur pays.

Ne détestez par les Allemand, bon nombre d'entre eux n'en sont vraiment pas fier.

Voilà, je n'ai pas dit que c'était une death fic par peur que beaucoup laissent tomber alors que c'est important de lire les choses qu'on vécut beaucoup de gens.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai écrit je l'avoue.

merci de votre lecture

j'ai gagné un concours dans mon lycée grâce a cette petit merveille donc j'espère qu'elle vous a plus

bisous a tous


End file.
